Monarch
Monarch serves as the primary protagonistic forces in the MonsterVerse franchise. They first appeared in the 2014 Godzilla reboot film (the first installment in the franchise), and then Kong: Skull Island, even though the latter takes place 41 years before Godzilla. They appear in the 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, ''and they will appear in the 2020 film, Godzilla vs., Kong.'' It is a secret scientific organization which formed to study massive unidentified terrestrial organisms, as well as to protect the world from threats that they pose. This organization was formed in response of Godzilla's emergence in 1954 that alarmed the government about existence of giant monsters all over the world, and they have studied him ever since. Later, in the 1970s, the possibility of the existence of other dangerous giant monsters is confirmed to be true with the discovery of both King Kong and a race of fearsome reptillian monsters called Skullcrawlers on Skull Island. History ''Godzilla: Awakening'' Formed in secrecy Monarch was formed in secrecy in 1946 as a joint coalition between several governments in order to hunt and study massive unidentified terrestrial organisms. As revealed in events told in this graphic novel, the first two giant monsters they discovered are Shinomura (deadly hive-minded radioactive creature composed of many smaller composite lifeforms) and Godzilla (a natural radiation-empowered reptilian creature), where the former made his presence known in 1954. As Godzilla ultimately made his presence known and fought Shinomura, Monarch cooperated with the United States military to lure Godzilla and Shinomura to Bikini Atoll, where both were thought to be killed by the Castle Bravo nuclear bomb "test." The bomb killed Shinomura, whereas Godzilla survived and went to hiding. Ishiro Serizawa joins Monarch Decades later, in 1981, Serizawa told his son Ishiro about his experiences and belief that Godzilla was still alive somewhere. After Ishiro's father died, he was approached by Shaw, a representative of Monarch, who offered him the opportunity to join and continue his father's work. Ishiro Serizawa readily agreed and became a member of Monarch. ''Kong: Skull Island'' Finding King Kong In 1973, Monarch and Landsat conducted an expedition to an island in the South Pacific called Skull Island, with William Randa, Houston Brooks, and San Lin representing the organization. At this time, the organization was nearly bankrupt in spite of managed to confirmed existence of other giant monsters aside Godzilla, namely Skullcrawlers and legendary giant ape named Kong. Skull Island Incident After Monarch agents and Sky Devil survived encounter with Kong, they met Marlow, a man who lived among natives in Skull Island. He explained that Kong was last member of his kind, having survived the war between his species and other giant monsters called Skullcrawlers, and revealed that the teams have inadvertently attracted surviving Skullcrawlers back to surface. Cave paintings discovery After returning from Skull Island, Brooks and Lin debriefed survivors James Conrad and Mason Weaver, saying that they have become official members of Monarch. By this point, Monarch have found cave paintings depicting Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. ''Godzilla'' Discovery of the M.U.T.O.s 18 years later, in 1991, Dr. Serizawa and his assistant, Vivienne Graham, visited the Philippine mines, with the lead excavator revealing that there's been a cave-in, and that about 40 miners went down with it. Both members of Monarch put on suits to protect themselves from the radiation that could be in the cave. There, they see a member of Godzilla's species, but the skeleton is much older. They then see two spores. One was still dormant (the female M.U.T.O.), but the other spore hatched (the male M.U.T.O.) Next, Dr. Serizawa sees light flashing down another hole in the cave where a helicopter is whirling over. It turns out that the male M.U.T.O. killed the unknown creature before burrowing to the Janjira power plant. Janjira Incident Coming soon! Godzilla: King of the Monsters When King Ghidorah threatens to destroy Earth, two Monarch agents, Mark Russell and Ilene Chen, team up to help Godzilla defeat King Ghidorah, as well as rescue Mark's daughter, Madison. Godzilla vs. Kong Mark Russell and Ilene Chen will return in this film. Monsters Found By Monarch *Godzilla *Shinomura *M.U.T.O. *King Kong *Skullcrawlers *Psychovultures *Sker Buffaloes *Mother Longlegs *Spore Mantises *Mire Squids *Rodan *Mothra *King Ghidorah *Scylla *Methuselah *Behemoth Monarch Individuals Gallery Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Big Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Animal Kindness Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Mysterious Category:Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:King Kong Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Secret Agents Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable